the magic struggle
by flying1funwind
Summary: Lucy has a really bad stomach ache, she calls loke and weird things start happening, read to find out. sorry I suck at summaries (WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN REALLY LONG PARAGRAPHS AND DRAGES ON)
1. the Magic Struggle part 1

It was a beautiful morning in the magnolia but for a certain celestial wizard it wasn't so good. Lucy was sitting at home trying writing a new chapter of her novel and not let sleep overcome her.

You see Lucy had not been able to get sleep over the last couple of nights and when she did it was only for a few hours.

 **LUCY POV:**

I leaned agented my desk as I tapped my pencil on my cheek 'what's going to happen next?' I thought tiredly as I was started to yarn 'maybe I'll try and see if I can get some sleep since ever time I try I can't get any' I thought hopefully getting up from the chair putting my plain blue pyjamas on, closing the curtains and hopping into bed.

I let my eyes drop, I was thinking of ways to get to sleep but none of them works I tried counting sheep, doing the alphabet backwards and thinking about what is going to happen next in my book.

After a while I opened my eye's 'maybe it will work when it is night time instead' I thought disappointed of the lake of sleep.

I started to get up when a sharp pain went though my stomach as I fell on the bed and curled up into a ball. I put my hands on my tummy.

"What's happening?" I whispered in pain I closed my eyes as I could feel it getting into my magic and stretching it out,

"Where's my keys, where's my keys" I said as I lifted my head up to search for them, I found them on the bedside table.

I got up as fast as I could, grabbed the keys and landed back on the bed.

I curded back up as I felt the pain increase I closed my eyes 'what's happening to me, if this is happening to me than it might affect my spirits as well, I'll send a distress call and see if they are ok and if they can help me' I thought hopefully I held my keys with both hands and sent magic though every key.

"I hope someone knows what to do," I said hopefully.

 **Spirit World Aries POV:**

All Lucy's spirits Leo, Capricorn, Plue, Crux, Virgo and I were sitting at the big round table taking to each other.

"So what happened next, Virgo?" I asked as she was telling me a story,

"I went over and started…" she stopped when we all felt Lucy's magic come and go, we all looked at each other wondering what she was trying to do, then a few more waves of her magic came down as I saw they rest of her spirits walk into the room wondering the same thing.

"Um, Leo" I said loud enough so he could here

"Yes" he said looking at me

"Um, well I think Lucy might be in trouble, sorry" I said to him worried

"I think you're right, I'll go check on her and see, is everyone ok with that" he said to them as I knew everyone wanted to go see her, everyone nodded as he left.

 **Lucy POV:**

I lay there my hands over my tummy as I tried not to scream in pain, I had my eyes closed as I wished for some one to help me.

I heard a puff of smoke I opened my right eye to see who it was and then I saw Loke,

"Loke" I whispered as he spotted me and walked over and sat on the bed next to me

"Lucy, what's wrong" he said he voice full of worry I opened my other eye to see him better, I felt the pain decreasing a little and decided to sit up I looked at him my eyes full of pain I was about to say something when he begged,

"Lucy… please tell me what's wrong" I looked at him my hands around my belly.

"Loke… something's wrong with my stomach…" I stopped as the pain increased again; I pulled my hands around my stomach and giving it a tight hug, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down a little.

"Lucy, I know that you are in a lot of a lot of pain right now but can you try and explain what wrong with your stomach" he Said's in a calm but worried tone, I nod and think about what I am going to say.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, my hands still around my stomach, I looked up to see Loke's worried eyes, I took enough breath.

"I think…" I said stopping to figure out a way on how to word it "it started a few nights ago when I couldn't get to sleep, I tried everything but I couldn't but soon I did get to sleep but it was only for a couple of hours" I said stopping looking at the bed as I tightened my grip around my stomach as it felt like the pain had gotten to my magic and was making it into a ball, I got ready to speak again.

HI Guys!

I hope you like my story so fare **,** sorry if is long or i am dragging it on, oh well hope you like it

By Flying1funwind


	2. the magic struggle part 2

Hi Guys Flying1funwind here

just letting you know for this chapter it is a bit about Lucy retelling Loke what happened in the first chapter. Not all of this chapter is like that so i will make a stopping point for people who don't want to read it all again I'll make the stopping point italics so you can see it (little heads up, the stopping point will be _'Loke put my keys back on the table'_ and will be its own little paragraph) sorry if this messes up this chapter i just have a feeling that people will want to skip.

if people don't want the stopping spot there than I will change it back.

Sum it up: so what is happening is there is going to be a 'stopping stop/point where all readers who want to skip and don't want to read again what happened to lucy in the last chapter can go there and continue reading the story.

I think you should read the whole chapter so it will make you kind of understand a bit better.

I am sorry if a confuse anyone on what i just said.

Flying1FunWind

"It continued every night but today was different. I was trying to write another chapter of my novel but didn't get very fare so I decided that I would try and get some sleep but that didn't work" I said explaining to Loke.

I looked back up at Loke to see his worry face, I loosened my hands around my stomach and began to worry 'it's weird not hearing him talk for this long maybe I should ask something, but he came here to see if I was ok it shouldn't be the other way around' I thought as I shut my eyes for a minute than opened them. **(Sorry if i put that thought in to early, i was trying to find a spot for it earlier but couldn't)**

"But something happened when I was getting up, pain went though my stomach and I fell back on the bed and could feel it try to get in my magic" I stopped and looked down

'What am I going to say that I was worried that you guys will be affected even now I can still feel it trying to get in but pain can't get into magic maybe its something else, I don't know but I don't want to be so close to losing any of my celestial spirits ever again, not after what happened last time, I just ca..' my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone gently hugging me I looked to see it was Loke.

"Don't cry Lucy, whatever it is we'll fix it" he said smoothly pulling away and wiping my tears, he got up and grabbed the tissues box handing them to me than sitting back down on the bed, "now when you're ready you can keep talking" he said a bit happier "thank you, Loke" I said to him I picked up a couple of tissues with one hand and put the other one over my tummy, I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, um well I was worried that if it went into my magic that you guys will be affected and that it will turn you into something else" I said as I looked away Remembering what the eclipse did to them. "So I though I would send you guys a signal hoping that one of you would come, so I could see that you were all ok and see if you could help me" I said looking back at Loke.

 _Loke to put my keys back on the table. :Stopping point:_

I suddenly a big throb of pain came to my tummy, both my hands quickly went to stomach as I throw up on the bed, I stared at it in shock as my I put one hand on my chest and my breath quickened, Loke on the other hand quickly removed the doona and took off his jacket he made his way over to me, I was still staring at the spot where the vomit was.

"Its ok, we can wash doona and it will be good as new," he said trying to calm me down I took deep breaths as my hands were over my stomach "L.. Loke" I said after breathing for a wail he looked at me "c..can you get me a bowl" I said he nodded he went to the kitchen I felt so alone when he was our of the room he came back with a bowl and placed it in front of me "thank you" I said to him after taking a few breaths.

"Loke" I said to him he look at me "can you go to the guild and get Wendy please" I said "yes, just try not to do anything while I am gone ok" he said looking at me he was about to teleport away when I called out "Loke wait" I said hoping he heard me "yes Lucy" he said "I don't think you know what she looks like; she has blue hair and is about 12" I said he nodded and left with a puff of smoke.

I laded down on the bed my hands over my stomach and the bowl on the floor next to the bed.

I closed my eyes feeling the pain settle for a while when suddenly it started spiking inside my tummy. "ah!" I screamed as the spikes went everywhere "Loke hurry!" I said trying not to scream as one of the spikes hit a nerve or something and I passed out.

 **Loke POV:**

I appeared in front of the guild and walked inside, I looked around to see if anyone matched Lucy's description, when I couldn't find anyone I went up to the bar to see if Mirajane knew where she was.

I was walking the bar Gray came up to me.

"Hay, man long time no see," he said as we bumped fists "yeah, how's has it been," I said to him but before he could answer.

"Hay ice pick what are you doing over here" Natsu said as he walks over "oh hay Loke, how's Lucy" said Natsu noticing me as I remember why I'm here "she is a bit sick at the moment I wouldn't recommend going over their, she really in pain, which reminds me Lucy told my to get a girl named Wendy, do you know where she is?" I said I looked at them as they thought "I think she took a mission 2 days ago, so she should be back soon" said Natsu "alright tell her to come to Lucy's house when she gets back, ok" I said to them "ok tell Lucy to get better soon" Natsu said "I will" I said as I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Lucy's House**

I appeared in Lucy's room. I looked to where she was before I left to find her was sleeping.

I went closer to her bed and noticed that she was breathing really fast and was sweating I sat down next to her and put my hand on her head it was really hot. I got up went to the kitchen and got a wet clothe, I came went back into the room and put it on her head and sat down beside her **.**

Hi guys

hope you liked the chapter, sorry if i made some mistakes please tell me and i will fix them up. hope you enjoyed.

Flying1FunWind


End file.
